El Merodeador
by Zelshamada
Summary: Los Merodeadores, sacan un periódico para Hogwarts, donde ponen desde su himno, hasta las "bromas más sonadas" (Pobres Sly's). [Humor. Ojalá les guste]


**Harry Potter**

_ "El Merodeador"_

**I Edición**

**[~~~~~~~]**

Notas1:

Otro fic más; esta vez, en forma de periódico xD

_ACLARATORIA_: Ninguno de los personajes  aquí usados me pertenecen, ^^U Son de J. K. Rowling. No escribo esto con fines de lucro, sólo busca entretener.

Creo, que son 5 ediciones... ^^UUU

Muy bien! Como podrán intuir, lo escriben los Merodeadores, y aunque no importa mucho quien es quien, creo, que deben saber que hay ciertos comentarios personales de cada uno,. Especificaré los signos que usan:

... (Sirius) ...

... [James] ...

... /Remus/ ...

... {Peter} ...

^^ Ojalá y les guste... 

 xDD Y si hay algún Boliviano por ahí, les quiero decir que: Dieron buena pelea. ñ_nU

**[~~~~~~~]**

**| | EL MERODEADOR | |**

¡Hola Hogwarts! Desde la guaria de los leones, sale este periódico semanal, que ustedes tienen el _privilegio_ de leer.  Todo lo dicho aquí es la total verdad, o por lo menos, los rumores más sonados en nuestro colegio, en las últimas semanas.

 El objetivo del periódico, es dejar a las futuras generaciones, una réplica de **La MEJOR generación que Hogwarts a tenido**... ¡Es decir! Los de séptimo, de éste año. (Sobretodo los Gryffindors,  Ravenclaws y  Hufflepuffs)

 Antes de que leamos las maravillosas noticias,  cantemos nuestro glorioso himno... No, no el de Hogwarts [Al que todos adoramos], sino, el del Merodeador:

_Con el honor, del Merodeador_

_trabajando con tesón,_

_para hacer a Hogwarts reír_

_en los momentos de gran terror._

_Nuestros enemigos no se salvarán_

_y siempre nos divertirán,_

_por que serán los perfectos blancos_

_y nos ayudarán en nuestra tarea, _

_de hacer que Hogwarts sonría._

_¡¡Por el honor del Merodeador,_

_Así será!!_

                             Autores: R. J. L.

                                            J. P.

Disfrútenlo...

**[Página 1]**

Un Merodeador:

 Es ésta sección, hablaremos sobre las **increíbles** personas que hacen éste periódico, y tratan de que llegue a sus manos: ¡Los Merodeadores!

 Créanlo o no, no todos pueden ser Merodeadores, sólo nosotros; por lo tanto, aquí conocerás un poco de los 4. (Porque somos 4 increíbles y hermosas personas)

Ésta semana: _Prongs._

¡¡Buenas, gente!! Heme aquí, escribiendo -Hablando- con ustedes. Según un compañero mío, debo hablar sobre mí, y no me haré del rogar.

 Soy una belleza en persona, y por foto. Una vez que me conoces, siempre me recordarás. La modestia forma parte de mis grandes virtudes, además de ser ágil, inteligente,  y muchas otras cosas, pero, el egocentrismo forma parte importante sólo de Padfoot [A quien luego le dedicaremos un número], así, que dejemos de hablar de la impresionante persona que soy.

 Formo parte del equipo de Quidditch, no es para hacer alarde, pero soy uno de los mejores; además, represento a una de las mejores casas. Je, si no fuera por Padfoot; yo sería el único perfecto. /Y Moony y Wormtail/ [Detesto escribir, bajo la influencia de Padfoot]

Buen, como ya muchos saben quien soy (Con lo escandaloso que eres) /No tanto como tú/ [Dejen de escribir estupideces en MÍ parte], no veo ningún problema en describirme: Poseo cabello negro azabache, bastante impactante a primera vista, que creo que es lo que me hace más especial, además, con mucho volumen. Mis ojos cafés pueden cegar a cualquiera (O tal vez, sea el reflejo de la luz en tus lentes lo que ciega) {¡Déjenlo terminar!}, y una estatura que me permite ir a todas partes. /En otras palabras: Es bajo/. (Gracias por la aclaración, me quitaste las palabreas de la boca)

 Soy del signo cáncer, tengo 17 años, vivo feliz y casi nada me amarga. Soy muy buen estudiante, mi animal favorito es el ciervo, y mi flor, sería el Lirio.

 ¡Esto es todo! Arrevederchy. /Ninguno de nosotros está seguro de que así se escribe/

P.D.= Si me van a mandar cartas, por favor, no las dejen bajo la puerta, luego se amontonan, y no podemos entrar a nuestra habitación.

**[Página 2]**

_Clásicos de Wormtail:_

**_Los hacendados..._**

**_¿Hacen dados?_**

La verdadera historia:

En este espacio, narraremos la **verdadera** historia de un personaje *MUY* querido por todos: Hablamos de Lucius Malfoy. Hemos de recordar, que todo lo escrito aquí, son las cosas, que dicho personaje no quiere que sean públicas; pero nosotros [Como somos muy honestos], nos parece que lo mejor es que se hable con la verdad.

Primero que todo, a Lucius no lo hicieron del famoso cuento de _las flores y las abejas_, no, él es especial en eso. Nació de un huevo de sapo,  empollado por una gallina. ¿Coincidencia que sea lo opuesto al basilisco? Nosotros no lo creemos.

  Existe la hipótesis, que todos esperaban que fuera una serpiente, pero salió esa aberración; que prácticamente, es una burla para dicho reptil. Sólo sabe _sacar la lengua_.

El como fue que cayó en la familia Malfoy tampoco es un misterio, se sabe que muchos nacieron de la misma forma.

 Se dice, que debió nacer diestro para el Quidditch, pero /Como ya todos hemos visto/ es totalmente zurdo. Y, ¿en dónde quedó la inteligencia de la que tanto alardeaba? No se sabe.

Señoras y señores, esto es sólo el principio, en el próximo número, continuaremos la historia de Lucius Malsoy. -- Error de imprenta.

                                                                   Se despide, S. B.

**[Página 3]**

Felicidades:

Ésta será la sección dedicada a felicitar a todas aquellas personas, que tienen detenciones o castigos, por hacer bromas.

 Por favor, esperamos que todos los aquí anotados, sean recibidos con halagos, y siempre teniendo en mente, que prácticamente son héroes. 

_De Gryffindor:_

-Sirius Black. 

-James Potter.

-Remus Lupin.

-Peter Pettigrew.

-Frank Longbottom.

-Tiffany Stell.

-Tom  Felton.

-Harley Osmelt.

-Renee Zellawer.

_De Ravenclaw:_

-Timothy Banks.

-Yuki Chan.

_De Hufflepuff:_

-Jean Grint.

-Helena Grint. /Hermanas trabajando juntas/

-William Twin.

*Los siguientes, cuando salgan, no es necesario que los reciban:

_De Slytherin:_

-Severus Snape. 

-Lucius Malfoy.

-Narcissa Black.

-Jack Zabini.

-Richard Nott.

-Philip Crabbe,

-Zack Parkinson.

Tontos: Los atraparon.

**Tengan cuidado:**

He aquí la lista de los prefectos, por favor: Cuídense.

-Lily Evans.

-Remus Lupin. (él no tiene vergüenza:  Por eso, es uno de los más queridos.)

-Amos Diggory.

-Jon Bones.

-Yuki Chan.

-Hanna Jones.

-Severus Snape (Si quieren, a él lo ignoran, nosotros haremos el resto)

-Bellatrix Black.

Confiamos que ustedes seguirán quebrantando la ley, ojalá sus intenciones no sean buenas.

**[Página 4]**

Bromas:

Como bien pueden intuir,  aquí pondremos las bromas más sonadas de nuestro grupo.

 Esta semana, será la broma de _Moony._ {A quien luego le dedicaremos un número también}

  Estaba Moony yendo a su clase de ... /Por ahora, nadie lo recuerda/ una materia, cuando vio acercarse a Saviny {Nos hemos tomado la molestia de cambiar el nombre, para que no pueda ser reconocido fácilmente} por el corredor. Y (Gracias a su instinto de Merodeador innato) maquinó un plan [Malévolo] para jugarle una _pequeña _broma a dicho alumno.

Moony, /gracias a un hechizo/ hizo que a Saviny se le cayera de las manos el libro que llevaba con él, cuando se agachó a recogerlos, Moony recordó otro hechizo que Prongs le había enseñado con esmero [Sí, Padfoot anduvo por ahí mostrando lo efectos]: Quitarle los pantalones por medio de magia, sin que se note.

 Nuestro Merodeador llegó a su lado,  y le dijo muy inocentemente {Todos conocemos muy bien su expresión de inocencia...} (Fingida):

_"Saviny, tienes la túnica rota"_

El tonto Slytherin, se volteó y le dijo: _"¿Dónde?"_ Justo cuando se distrajo, viéndose a sí mismo, Moony le responde: _"Ahí"_ Acto seguido, pronuncia un hechizo audible /Saviny aún me busca/ , y le rompe la túnica, revelando su **gran **trasero.

 Nuestro héroe, [A ti también te afectó estar con Padfoot], lo empujó rápidamente dentro del baño de niñas, y le quitó la varita, sellando la puerta, mientras escuchaba gritos de las jóvenes que estaban allí.

 Señores, podemos decir que por esta broma, Moony es uno de los más buscados, por cierto grupo de Slytherin, bastante antagónicos a nosotros.

(Felicidades Moony. Te queremos)

                                                Próximamente, más bromas: R. J. L.

**[Página 5]**

Quidditch:

Primero que nada:

**_¡FELICIDADES A HUFFLEPUFF POR PATEARLE EL TRASERO A SLY!_**

No se preocupen serpientes, todavía le pueden ganar a Ravenclaw, y tal vez, a Gryffindor, pero, yo seré el primero que se oponga.

 Uno de nosotros dice que ya nos estamos metiendo muchísimo con las serpientes, por lo tanto, debemos dejarlas en paz, por esta edición; y estamos de acuerdo. (De igual forma nunca nos superan).

 Por lo tanto, dejaremos ésta edición. 

                                                                             Se despide, J. P.

_Si no quieren..._

**_Se les informa a todos los estudiantes, que si les sobra chocolate, o simplemente no quieren, llévenlo a la siguiente dirección:_**_ **LA TORRE DE GRYFFINDORS**_

**_De igual manera, si tienen algún cepillo para perros. _**_/Este último, es el más urgente/_.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Editores:

-El Señor Prongs.

-El Señor Padfoot.

-El Señor Moony.

-El Señor Wormtail.

 Agradecimientos especiales: A los que lleven esto hasta las mazmorras de las serpientes.

**[Página 6]**

**Fin de la I edición.**

Notas de Autora:

Muy bien... Ojalá les haya gustado. A mi me parece que no quedó muy bien.. xD Pero, ¿qué se hará?.

 Siento haberme metido tanto con los Slys, pero... ¡Ustedes conocen a los Merodeadores! Ellos definitivamente NO son paz y amor con la casa de las Serpientes.

¡Muy bien! Lo único que puedo decir, es lo siguiente: -Aunque, no tiene nada que ver-

***Se formó la Algarabía***

_(8) Oe! Oe! Oa!! La Vino Tinto Va!!!! _

_Va! Va! Y va!! La Vino Tinto va!!! _

_Emoción!! Me late el corazón!!! _

_Va! Va! Y va!! La Vino tinto va!!!_

_Oe! Oe! Oa! Orgullo nacional!!!!! _

_La selección, Venezuela al soñar,_

_Y acariciar los aires del Mundiaaaaaaaal!! (8)_

**_LA VINO TINTO LE GANÓ A BOLIVIA!!!!! ARRIBA LA SELECCIÓN DE FOOTBALL DE VENEZUELA!!!!!!!!!!_**

o.óU Ya.. Soy feliz... xDDDD

 ¡¡¡2 a 1!!! En los últimos segundos!!!!! -- Pa' Alemania 2006!

^^U Perdón. Sé que no tiene nada que ver.. =P Es que estoy emocionada. Gracias a Crispadfoot, porque me aguantó, mientras yo le narraba lo más importante del partido xD

Mi e-mail -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

Ojalá les haya gustado. ^^U Trataré de poner pronto el próximo.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


End file.
